<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Custard and Bagel by Morrie_Wilde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660430">Custard and Bagel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrie_Wilde/pseuds/Morrie_Wilde'>Morrie_Wilde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bakery, Anything can be hot and sexy, Clever eh?, Could this be a collection? It might, Custard and Bagel so it includes... custard and Bagel, Food Kink, Food Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrie_Wilde/pseuds/Morrie_Wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buttery smells, apron full of flour, food play and blowjob. And a cum kiss, cause why not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Custard and Bagel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me : I am serious author.<br/>Also me : Behold the bagel porn. </p><p>Anyway, I typed this on a Tumblr post but it deserves to be published cause damn, bread smut should be shared with the world. </p><p>This might or might not have engendered some more pwp.... Please check the following authors : "dumbhotbitchknightgwaine" for some cigarette!smut Merwaine, and "tops" for some paintbrush/duck tape!smut Merwaine ! </p><p>( I have no clue how to insert a link to their profile...)</p><p>Let's enjoy some filth now shall we?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Custard and Bagel</strong> </p><p>It had been a quiet day at the bakery, and Merlin was thankful for it. He had been on his feet since 4am this morning, managed to burn his wrist with the door of the oven that got jammed for some reason and he had not yet had the time to eat, despite being surrounded by baked goods.</p><p>The little bell above the door dinged, making the baker jump slightly as he counted the change in the till.</p><p>"Hi! What can I get you?" He had his customer-smile on, and already grabbed a brown paper bag, letting the long haired man look at the display.</p><p>The man checked everything, pinching his tongue between his lips, before stopping his gaze on Merlin and giving him a deadly smile. The baker realised he was really hungry indeed, but not for food.</p><p>"Those are really good looking buns over there." The man said, vaguely gesturing to one of the display.</p><p>"Homemade." Merlin replied, leaning on the counter by the till.</p><p>"Oh, I bet." The man gave him a blinding smile before offering his hand. "I'm Gwaine."</p><p>"Merlin." The young baker shook his hand, dragging his fingers along Gwaine's palm as he let it go. "What are you after then? Pastries? Bread?"</p><p>Gwaine passed a hand through his hair, not able to take his eyes out of the young man, refraining himself from saying 'you'.</p><p>"A baguette will do." Merlin winked at him, before bagging the bread. The baker glanced over Gwaine's shoulder and back at the man, raising a knowing eyebrow.</p><p>"A baguette will do just fine indeed." Gwaine breathed out, eating with his eyes the flour covered man. He was ready to overdose on gluten if it meant he could have just one bite off of Merlin.</p><p>The baker walked around the counter and shoved the bread in Gwaine's arms, and they stared at each other's, breathing heavily. Merlin backed off to the front door, dragging Gwaine by the collar. The long haired man followed eagerly, and took a deep inhale as he heard the baker locking the front door. The single click was all they needed to jumped at each other's lips. Gwaine devoured every each inch of the white skin that was available to him, his hands untying the powdered apron.</p><p>"I'm so fucking hungry." Gwaine grunted in Merlin's neck, earning a pleading moan from the baker.</p><p>"Eat me, please." The young man begged, his back still painfully pressed against the door.</p><p>"Here?" Gwaine asked, his fingers adventuring under the baker's t-shirt, delecting themselves from the smoothness and warm skin. Merlin's eyes glow up with a devilish light and he grabbed Gwaine's wrist, rushing both of them in the back.<br/>
The two men stumbled across the trays of croissant, the slightly bitter smell of fresh dough mixed with the buttery fragrance of freshly baked danishes.</p><p>Without any care for Health and Safety standards, Gwaine lifted Merlin and sat him down on the working bench, placing himself between the baker's legs.</p><p>"You're so gorgeous. God help me." Gwaine pleaded, attacking Merlin's collarbones, biting them hard enough to draw some blood.</p><p>Merlin buried his right hand in the man's long hair and tighten his grip, dragging him up to kiss him.</p><p>"I said, eat me." Merlin's voice was low and almost shaky, and his eyes had darkened.</p><p>"Fuck." It was all Gwaine could say, his trail of thoughts annihilated by the sight of the sweet baker turned a devil.</p><p>The long haired man rocked his hips forward slightly, rubbing their hard-ons. Merlin did not loosen his grip on Gwaine's hair, and with his left hand, he scooped some homemade custard resting in a bowl. He snapped Gwaine's head backward, exposing the man's throat.</p><p>"Open for me." Merlin ordered, and Gwaine gladly did so, moaning obscenely. The baker presented his palm, and Gwaine lapped it, closing his eyes as the custard made its way down his throat.</p><p>"You want more yeah?" Gwaine weakly nodded, his breathing erratic.</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>"Fuck. You're so beautiful and hungry for me." Merlin hastily took of his t-shirt and leaned backwards, perking himself on his elbows.</p><p>Gwaine grabbed the bowl and poured the custard on the baker's chest, who bit his lips as the cold cream made contact with his skin. Placing his palm on each side of Merlin's body, the long haired man started to lick every single drop of the sweat liquid, biting and nibbling every newly clean inch of skin.</p><p>Some of the custard had fallen down the rim of Merlin's trousers, which did not escaped Gwaine's attention. With his teeth, he unbuckled the man's belt, before using one of his hand to unbuttoned the pair of jeans.</p><p>He lifted Merlin's hips slightly to push down the fabric, before biting down the still clothed object of his desires.</p><p>"I'm still hungry." Gwaine breathed out, taunting Merlin's cock with his teeth. The baker shot his head backwards, swallowing a  grown. With the last coherent thought he had, he gestured to a tray on his right and with great displeasure,  Gwaine moved away from the baker. His eyes caught the sight of some still warm bagels and he snatched one.</p><p>"Is it what you were looking for?" Gwaine teased him, finding his place back between Merlin's legs.</p><p>The baker straighten, and grabbed Gwaine's jaw fiercely, kissing him hard enough to bruise his lips.</p><p>"Shut up, and eat me." The baker smirked as he let go of Gwaine's face, using his now free hand to get his cock out. "Now." Merlin let himself fall backward again, but not enough to miss the view.</p><p>The long haired man broke out some pieces from the bagel, eating some, and forcing some others down Merlin's throat.</p><p>When he was satisfying, he slid the bagel around Merlin's cock who was shaking from anticipation.</p><p>"Fuck, yes." The baker growled, his eyes now close. He could have come just like that.</p><p>Gwaine teased the head with the tip of his tongue, biting in the bread time to time, brushing Merlin's cock with accidental kisses. But he could not contain himself anymore, and ended snatching the bagel off, breaking the bread circle in the process. Merlin had barely had the time to moan at the gesture that Gwaine swallowed his length in one go.<br/>
"Oh fuck Gwaine. Fuck." Merlin pulled Gwaine's hair, forcing the man to let go entirely.</p><p>"I told you, I'm hungry." It was almost a cry, a plead to come back down and chocked on the baker's cock once again. Merlin smeared the saliva dripping at the corner of Gwaine's mouth and let him go.</p><p>The long haired man did not wait a second more and took Merlin back, gagging at every movement, moaning loudly and closing his eyes as they were tearing up.</p><p>It took Merlin less than a minute to come, and he forcefully dragged Gwaine back up, fisting his hair hungrily.</p><p>"Don't swallow." And before Gwaine could say or do anything, Merlin pushed him forward in a needy kiss. Their tongue and teeth entered a dirty ballet of saliva and cum,  both men hungrily swallowing what they could.</p><p>One hand still in Gwaine's hair, Merlin used the other to slid it in the long haired man's trousers, strocking his painfully hard cock.</p><p>Gwaine came loudly in Merlin's hand, their mouth still engaged in a battle. When his thoughts unfogged, he pulled the baker's hand out carefully.</p><p>"That's mine." And without leaving room for an argument, Gwaine licked every last drop under Merlin's mesmerized gaze.</p><p>Outside, in front of the bakery, some people stopped, wondering why the normally open place was currently closed. They all hoped the young bubbly baker was alright. If only they knew that he was, in fact, more than alright.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>